


Our Not So Secret Place

by huntersprey



Series: Tommy's Place [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Adam gets a tattoo and Tommy gets to top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Not So Secret Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.

It had been three days since Adam and Tommy had had sex in Tommy’s Place (yeah, that name was gonna stick now; he really thought they should change the name to that). Adam hadn’t been near there since. He really wanted to see Tommy again, to be assured that it wasn’t just a one night stand, that would never happen again, but he wanted to pick out a tattoo first. He was sitting there on his laptop (Google was his answer to everything) when his phone rang. He picked it up, guessing who it was going to be before the person spoke.

“Adam!” It was Brad. He had forced Adam to tell him what had happened, although, he did _not_ give him all of the juicy details that Brad had asked for. He wasn’t very comfortable with discussing his sex life in detail, even with his ex-boyfriend turned best friend.

“Hey, Brad.”

“So, have you seen lover boy lately?” Brad asked excitedly. Adam sighed. Of course, it would be about Tommy.

“No. I haven’t seen him since that day.” Adam replied in an exasperated tone, running his fingers through his hair.

“Why not? He’s gonna think you’re not interested now. You are interested, aren’t you?” Brad rambled.

“Of course I’m interested! I just wanted to pick a tattoo first. I don’t think the person who owns the tattoo place would be convinced that I needed that many advising sessions.”

Brad sighed, “He’s probably given up on you by now.”

“Hey! He knows that I wanted to see him again.” Adam huffed.

“Well, it doesn’t look like you do. You haven’t seen him for three days. You need to pick a tattoo and soon.”

“Well, I think I know what I’m getting, so tomorrow I could go there.” Adam replied.

“No, no! Go today. You can’t leave him waiting for _four_ days!” Brad exclaimed.

“Four days isn’t too long.”

“No, it isn’t when he has a way of contacting you. But he doesn’t, does he? So, he doesn’t know for sure if you’re going to come back.” The more Adam listened, the more Brad made sense. He was too busy thinking about whether Tommy didn’t want to see him anymore to think about how Tommy would feel.

“I didn’t think of that. So, I should get it done today?”

“Yes! What have you decided on?” Brad asked curiously.

“Well, you know how I like Egyptian symbols? I was thinking of getting the Eye of Horus.”

“...What’s that?” Brad sounded confused.

“It’s a symbol of protection, royal power and good health.” Adam read off the website he was browsing.

“Why do you need protection?”

“Who doesn’t need protection? And no, I don’t mean the way I know you’re thinking about. Besides, it’s lucky. And it’s pretty.”

“That’s more like it!” Brad cheered.

“Shut up. So, I just print off a picture of it?”

“I think so. Go on, go!”

Adam laughed, butterflies in his belly from the anticipation of seeing Tommy again, “Okay. Bye.”

“Bye sweetie!” Brad chirped.

 

Adam walked into the waiting room, noticing that Tommy was busy with a customer. He felt a jingle of nerves as he sat down in the waiting area, surrounded by men and women with multiple tattoos. Had he mentioned that he wasn’t a fan of needles? Yeah, he _really_ wasn’t a fan. He tried not to think about it and instead looked over to Tommy. His hair was hanging over the side of his face from where he was leaning down over a woman’s leg. Adam peeked at what she was having, and saw a huge dragon with fire surrounding it. He shuddered. He would never have anything that big.

Tommy’s face was fully concentrated and his tongue peeked out of the side of his mouth. Adam couldn’t help remembering the taste of Tommy’s tongue and he couldn’t help thinking about the next time he might be able to suck on it. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the woman sitting next to him. She had bleach blonde hair with hot pink streaks running through it. He noticed the sleeve on her one arm and guessed that she was here for the other one to be done.

“Your first one?” she asked with a little smile on her face.

Adam chuckled nervously, “Is it that obvious?”

“Not really. You just look a lot more nervous than the regulars.”

Adam nodded, “Yeah, I am a bit.”

“Don’t worry. The blonde one, Tommy, he’s the best artist here. That’s why he does most of the tattoos on the days that he’s here. To be honest with you, I don’t like coming here when it’s his day off. I don’t like how the other’s work as much.” She stage-whispered the last part.

Adam smiled, feeling a little burst of pride that it was _his_ Tommy she was talking about, “He looks like he’d be good.” He tried not to let the double meaning sound clear.

“He is. He has one of the best styles and he’s super nice. You should feel safer with him.”

Adam nodded again and looked over at Tommy to see if he was nearly done. He was working on a man’s back now and he would be next in line. Adam decided he could have a little fun while he was waiting.

“So, do you fancy him?”

The girl looked at him, surprised, “Who?”

Adam jerked his head in Tommy’s direction and watched as the girl blushed.

“Well, it’s a bit hard not to. I mean, have you seen how hot he is? Oh, sorry...of course you don’t.” She stammered and Adam laughed. How could she not see that he was gay? It wasn’t like he was wearing no makeup either.

“Oh, I do. I’m gay.” He said.

The girl looked excited, “So, we can talk about the hotness of Tommy? I’ve always wanted to do that with a gay guy!”

Adam laughed again, “I guess.”

“So, do you fancy him?” She questioned.

“He’s cute. Plus, the tattoos are hot.”

“Oh, I know! You could just eat him up, couldn’t you?” She gushed.

“Definitely.” He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“Do you think he’s gay? I’ve always wondered...”

Before Adam could answer, the man was walking out of the shop and the next person was being called up, which was him. He shook his head apologetically at the girl and made his way over to Tommy, who looked up at him with wide eyes. He pulled the shutters shut; he only kept them open when people gave their consent for customers to be able to see.

“Adam?” He spoke slowly.

“Hey.”

Tommy shook his head, looking down at the ground, “I thought you weren’t going to come back.”

Adam bit his lip, hating that Brad was right, “I’m sorry. I just wanted to pick a tattoo before I came back. I’ve got one picked out!” He waved the piece of paper in the air triumphantly.

Tommy smiled and took the piece of paper, studying it for a couple of seconds before his smile turned brighter.

“The eye of horus?” he asked.

Adam cocked his head to the side, “You know it?”

“Yeah. I’m kind of into Egyptian symbols. Where do you want it?”

Adam grinned and sat down in the chair. “On the inside of my wrist.” He watched Tommy as he got his stuff ready to start working.

“So, you’ve got an admirer.” He spoke.

“Huh?”

“The girl with pink streaks in her hair. She fancies you. Been asking me if you’re gay.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, “Yeah, Hanna. What did you say?”

“I didn’t get chance to answer. But I might answer when I’m out of here.” Tommy flapped a hand at him.

“You can’t go around telling the customers that I have sex with you in this place.”

“So...we’re doing it again?” Adam asked, hope tinted in his voice.

Tommy turned around, worry in his eyes, “Well, if you don’t want to...”

“No! I want to. Besides, you were gonna top, right?” He smirked.

“Yeah, I was. Still am.” Tommy pulled out some pens and went back up to Adam.

“What’re you doing?” He asked, startled.

“I have to draw it on you before we start. It won’t take long.” He reassured him.

It didn’t. Adam was busy thinking about Tommy topping when Tommy stepped back so Adam could approve of it. He looked down, and he couldn’t believe how beautiful it looked. He told Tommy this, and he laughed.

“So, wanna start with the actual tattoo?” He quirked one eyebrow.

Adam swallowed loudly, “Okay.”

Tommy got up and kissed his cheek before walking away to get the things he would need.

“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt too much, I promise.”

Adam nodded, trying not to look at the offending needle. Tommy was trying to explain about sterilization, but he wasn’t really listening. He then removed some equipment from its packaging and started the process of shaving and disinfecting where Adam was to have the tattoo. This all passed in a blur, Adam’s eye still on the needle.

Tommy took hold of the single-tipped needle, starting at the bottom of the right side and working up to create a line. All the while Tommy explained what he was doing. As he watched, his eyes focused on Tommy’s long fingers, imagining them somewhere else later on. He tried to shake the thought off, not wanting to go out of this room with an obvious hard on. Adam thought that the needle felt like a bee sting or sunburn, and he was relieved to say that the longer it went on, the less it seemed to hurt. Tommy then cleaned it off with water and soap, going over it again with a variety of needles. Adam winced, the feeling of pins and needles shooting through his wrist.

“Are you okay?” Tommy asked.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re doing good to say you’re scared of needles.”

Adam laughed, forgetting about the needles, “Thanks.”

Tommy smiled and stood up, bringing a towel over and wiping off some of the blood that had formed.

“It’s done?” He asked.

“Yeah. See, it wasn’t that bad.”

Adam looked down at the new tattoo, entranced by the spark of colours that was Tommy’s trademark.

“It’s nearly as beautiful as you.”

“Whatever. Come here.”

Adam walked over to Tommy and watched while he wrapped a sterile bandage securely over the tattoo. He looked up at Adam through his lashes, causing Adam’s heart to try to jump out of his chest. He stroked a hand up Tommy’s cheek, feeling as a warmth spread over it. He smiled and bent down, capturing Tommy’s lips. His lips caressed Tommy’s in a slow kiss. He felt Tommy’s tongue try to force its way in, and opened up for him. He moaned into the kiss, sucking on Tommy’s tongue eagerly. He groaned when Tommy pulled away.

“Later. I don’t want to have a hard on when I’m working on a customer.” Tommy explained.

“So, same time?” Adam asked.

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

Adam tried to get in one last kiss, but Tommy pushed him to the door. He laughed at Adam’s pout and gave him a pat on the butt when he left. Adam jumped and mock-glared at Tommy before entering the waiting area again.

He smirked and walked over to the girl with pink streaks (Hanna, he thinks Tommy called her). She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes drifting to the bandage on his wrist. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“He’s definitely gay.” With that, he walked away, only looking back once to see the bewildered look on her face.

 

 _Knock. Knock._ Adam didn’t manage the third knock he was about to make when Tommy opened the door. His lips shone with gloss and his eyelids were dusted with glitter. Adam wouldn’t have been surprised if he was standing there drooling, but if he was Tommy didn’t notice because he pulled him in and lead him to the back room. Adam noticed the black leather couch in the corner of the room. It had black bars at the top and Adam cocked his head, confused.

“I know. They brought it because they think it’s a good fashion statement. But...I thought we could make some use of it.” Tommy grinned. That was when Adam noticed the plastic bag on the table.

Before he could ask about it though, Tommy had crushed his mouth to his. They breathed heavily into each other’s mouths, Tommy wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist. He slowly backed Adam up to the couch. Adam felt his legs hit the corner and fell back on it, causing their mouths to pull apart. He realized that the couch was larger than normal ones; he could stretch out on it easily. He looked up at Tommy who was pulling something out of the bag. He caught a flash of pink and tried to sit up so he could see better.

“No. Stay still.” Tommy put a hand on Adam’s chest, urging him down. He went back over to the bag and called over his shoulder, “Get naked.”

Well, Adam wasn’t going to ignore that order, so he quickly stripped (making sure that he knew where he had put his clothes this time). He looked back at Tommy, who was straightening up with something in his hands.

He took Adam’s hands in his, pulling out something pink and fluffy and putting it on his wrists. Adam’s mouth gaped when he realized what it was. Handcuffs. Pink fluffy handcuffs. The locks clicked into place (Tommy had hooked him up to the bars at the top of the sofa), and Adam tested them experimentally. He was relieved when they didn’t hurt, in fact, they were quite soft. Ho glanced over at Tommy.

“I didn’t take you for the fluffy pink handcuffs type.”

“I’m not, usually. But don’t worry, they won’t hurt where your tattoo is. I made sure they were soft.” Adam smiled at the gentle tone of Tommy’s voice.

“I think I like kinky Tommy almost as much as rough Tommy.” He replied.

Tommy pulled out something else. Something black. He noticed what it was when Tommy covered his eyes with it, tying it behind his head. A blindfold. Darkness enveloped him, blocking from him the smiling face of Tommy.

Adam was about to say something, but Tommy shushed him before he could and started to make a slow trail of kisses down his body. The sense of touch was so much stronger now that he had lost his sense of sight, and he shuddered at the intensity of the sensation. He felt the sofa move a bit and the sound of material being removed made his dick twitch. The couch dipped again and Adam felt Tommy laid his warm body over his. He tried to reach out, to run his hand down Tommy’s body, before he remembered that he was handcuffed. He tugged at the handcuffs uselessly, resigning to the fact that Tommy was in charge.

He expected to hear a cap open or something. Expected Tommy to begin preparing him for his cock. But instead, he felt wet heat near his entrance. His muscles clenched and relaxed rapidly, shivering when Tommy blew hot air over it.

“Tommy. Please.” He moaned.

“What do you want?” Tommy’s mouth was so close to his hole that he could practically feel his lips moving against it.

“Your tongue.” He managed to breathe out.

“You want me to rim you? Fuck you with my tongue?” Tommy’s voice trembled with need.

“Yes.” Adam hissed. He moaned when his smooth tongue slowly circled his hole, dipping in here and there for a taste. He felt as Tommy spread his ass cheeks, not caring that he was spread open and completely vulnerable. He gasped as the tip of Tommy’s tongue darted inside, stealing away before Adam could push down on it, get in further inside of him. Tommy continued like this, darting in and out quickly, fucking Adam with his tongue, until Adam was moaning for more. He pulled away, and this time Adam heard the cap open.

He heard Tommy’s footsteps come closer again and settle back on the couch. He circled two fingers around his hole, although it was already loosened from Tommy’s slick tongue. He pushed them in without hesitation and Adam groaned at the feeling. He pushed back onto them, relishing the slow burn and stretch of his skin. A third made its way in, pressing against that spot that made his head drop back and the blackness he saw filled with stars. He gasped out Tommy’s name, needing him to stop teasing and just do it already.

He groaned again when Tommy removed his fingers, then sighed in satisfaction when he felt the handcuffs being removed. Tommy kissed his wrists softly and pulled off the blindfold. Adam blinked a couple of times at the brightness of the room. Then, he reached for Tommy, tweaking his nipple as he did. He just needed to feel Tommy after being in those handcuffs. He lowered his head and sucked softly on one, pulling away to see the hardened bud. Tommy threaded his fingers through Adam’s hair, arching his back and cursing loudly. When he was done, he pulled up to look at Tommy.

“Fuck me.” he breathed.

Tommy’s eyes darkened considerably and a hot flush started creeping up to his face. He nodded breathlessly and rolled on the condom, slicking it up with more lube before positioning it at Adam’s hole. Adam pulled away reflexively when he felt Tommy’s prick nudge at his hole. Tommy stroked a hand down his side soothingly.

“Relax, baby.”

Adam nodded and focused on how good it would be when Tommy was fully inside him. His muscles relaxed and he welcomed the hot flesh that was sinking into him inch by inch.

“God. You’re so tight.” Tommy hissed, closing his eyes.

He sank in until his skin touched Adam’s and waited patiently, his eyes still closed. Adam touched his face lightly and leaned up for a kiss, meeting him halfway. He concentrated on Tommy’s sweet tongue as he pulled out slowly, a burn spreading through his body. Tommy pulled away, smiling, and grabbed hold of his naked hips, gripping them tightly enough to bruise. He rolled his hips, which caused Adam to throw his head back in ecstasy. He urged Tommy on, rolling his own hips down to get the message across. Tommy caught his eye and he nodded, savouring the feeling when his dick slid in and out of his hole quickly. Adam arched his back, pressing open mouthed kisses down Tommy’s neck.

Looking down at his hard swollen length, he touched himself. But Tommy slapped his hand away, wrapping his own hand around Adam’s dick. Adam jerked into Tommy’s fist, pushing up into Tommy’s hand and riding down onto his cock. He felt Tommy coming close, could feel it in his tight grip and loud whimpers. He felt heat pool at the base of his spine. Adam reached down and laced his fingers with Tommy’s just as he went over the edge. He cried out, feeling Tommy’s cock shooting his seed into the condom inside him.

He felt as Tommy rolled off of him, jostling the couch and making the ache in his ass even more prominent. He vaguely remembered Tommy cleaning them off and then slipping onto the couch beside him, resting his head on his chest. That was when he came back down from the endorphin high. He stroked Tommy’s hair and glanced down at him, noticing that he was frowning.

“What’s the matter? Am I that bad a bottom?” He joked.

“It’s nothing. And you’re a good bottom.”

“Then what is it? And don’t tell me it’s nothing. It’s something.”

Tommy rested his chin on Adam’s chest, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Will you still see me? Like, even though you’ve got the tattoo now?” He looked worried about the answer.

Adam kissed his forehead, stroking a hand down Tommy’s slim waist.

“Of course I will. Tell you what, I’ll give you my number. This way, you can always get in contact with me if you want to go out.”

“You’d like to...go out away from this place?” Tommy asked.

“Yes. Don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.” Tommy’s face lit up with an impish smile and Adam felt happy that it was him that had put it there.

“Although, we could come here sometimes too. I like it. It’s like our secret place.” He looked around the room, thinking about all of the places they could have sex. He remembered that Brad would want to meet Tommy before they went out together. He smiled, having a feeling that they would get along fabulously.

Tommy laughed, “Well, it’s not so secret. People come in here every day.”

“So, it’s our not so secret place. It’s still ours.” Adam lifted Tommy’s hand up to his lips, kissing it tenderly. Tommy linked their hands together.

“Are you gonna write down your number, then?”

“Yeah.” Adam leaned over and grabbed some paper and a pen, turning it over and realizing that it was his eye of horus picture. He held it up for Tommy to see.

“Can I write it on this?”

“Sure. It’s a good way for me to remember it’s your number, with your tattoo there. Or else I’d get it mixed up with all of the other numbers I’ve got off guys.”

He smirked tauntingly. Adam leaned over and tickled him in revenge, watching as Tommy thrashed about and giggled. He would never have thought that a man with sleeves would giggle, but here it was as proof. He waited until Tommy had recovered from his giggling fit and scribbled his number on the paper. He wrote his name on it in capital letters and wrote guy number 20 next to it. He showed it to Tommy, who beamed and pulled Adam back down on the couch.

“Come on. Warm me up.”

Adam smiled and wrapped his arms around Tommy’s slender body, tucking him in close and tracing his tattoos with one hand. He had never known that his decision to have a tattoo would bring him to this moment, but he was glad that it had. He had gained so much more than a tattoo.

 

 

 


End file.
